fou ama a baka bak
by yumiiekya
Summary: quien dijo que un holograma no puede amar a un humano, especialmentesi este es muy idiota pero es a idiota que amas & harias lo que fuera para que estuvierah junto a ti aunque sea en el cuerpo de otra persona & solo una noche FouxBak sera un desastre to
1. baka bak mi corazón duele

**Yo no soy dueña de D Gray Man asi que todo lo que pasa aquí son derechos resevador por mi **

**Tema: fou ama a baka bak (baka bak mi corazón duele)**

**¿Entre un experimento & un humando puede haber amor?...**

**Jusgalo tu…**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_¿desde cuando siento esto?...por que con este baka, yo no puedo sentir yo no naci para sentir fui creada para mantener la calma en este lugar y nada mas, durante años, porque me aferra a un baka que siempre le sale ronchas cuando se sonroja y se pone triste, un baka que cree de todas mis bromas,un baka obsesionado por tomar fotos a escondidas de una mocosa de 16 años y que que su hermano no lo descrubra(eso me encela)un idiota que cada vez me convierto en alguien te crees todo lo que digo y nunca te da cuenta si soy yo, no te das cuenta de nada baka bak, pero es el baka al que yo mas amo en mi corazón programado, al fin y acabo es fácil ocultar este sentmiento pues los ologramas no nacimos para sentir…_

_Al fin y acabo nunca te das cuenta baka bak , mi corazón duele…_

un dia en la orde oscura, en la rama bak,un chico de pelos blancos entra a las puertas en las oficionas de bak, allen Walker estaba hay ya que bak había sitado a allen para hablar de ''negiocios'' (según el xDDD) y fou mira que ellos entran a la oficiona hacia que va a espiarlos…

mientras en la oficiona

hola bak-dijo el chico del ojo maldito-

hola allen, quiero hablar contigo

que paso bak, ¿pasa algo malo?

No no pasa nada solamente..etto…eeeeeee-de repente a bak le salen ronchas , hace escenas de shock & y se tira al suelo-

¿Te ecuentras bien?

Estoy mejor que nunca(cara de muerto)

Entonces que es lo que quieres que hablemos

-bak se pone en forma normal y pone una cara muy seria-allen, esta será la misión mas fuerte que hablas experimentado en toda tu vida-

En toda mi vida

Si, es de riesgo y se necesita hagallas y mucho coraje…y tu eres el elejido…allen…

Si-con ojos brillantes-

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CONSIGEME UNA CITA CON LENALEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-grita fou-

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-allen aorca a bak- ESA ERA LA MiSION MAS PELIGROSA DE MI VIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Si, porfavor suéltame que no puedo respirar-lo suelta, y bak se sacude-si allen , asi que me conseguiras esa cita por las buenas o será por las malas.

Y como le hare

No se ingéniatelas tu sola por que si no haces ese favor creeme se muchas cosas de ti y me e enterado que no quedras que salgan a la luz muajajajajajajajaja-cara diabólica-

Jajajaja no le creo nada haber cuénteme una

Esta bien-se acerca a el y se lo dice a aoido

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!-lagrimas en la cara-okey esta bien hare lo que me pida-

Asi se habla, buen chico…quiero esa cita si se puede esta noche

ESTA NOCHE…ACADO ESTA LOCO ES MUY PRONTO

Entonces no cera muy pronto para contar tu secreto-sale corriendo

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!bak chan regrese-sale corriendo y fou también hace lo mismo y llega a la cafetería donde esta bak,

Bak se sube a una mesa- oigan todos debo contarles algo del chico exorsista europeo de la rama komuri,llamado allen Walker..el…-llega y le tapa la boca- esta bien esta bien esta noche será

Fou se siente muy mal siente que el corazón le brinca a mil por hora, siente que todo el amor que siente hacia su baka bak no ha valido la pena, ella sientio que como si corazón estuviera sufriendo el ataque de 1000 gravos en su pecho, pobre de ella, se sentía mal y no sabia que hacer sus lagrimas derramaba en sus mejillas, luego en la area donde ella siempre se encuentra el chico de pelos blancos, caminaba en esos caminos cuando oyo a alguien llorando sin parar , el se preocupo mucho asi que fue a ver quie era asi que era fou quie lloraba en un carcho de lagrimas que ella misma se haogaba en ella , el chico de pelos blancos quiso calmar la situación lentamente camino pero pareció que fou no le agrado la idea que el brote de habas haiga metido sus narizes en su situación dándole una patada que casi deja incociente, allen no le importo aunque le haiga dejado un chichon en la cabeza,

¿Fou, sucede algo?-pregunto preocupado

No, no me pasa nada-escondiendose la cara-no me pasa asolutamente nada, de todos modos no me pasaría nada si no fuera por ese baka bak si no existiera no estuviera asi lamentándomela, enserio que no estuviera asi

Fou…¿amas a bak?

-se pone roja-NO COMO CREES ESO DE MI-cara de nervios-ENAMORARME DE UN IDIOTA COMO EL JAJAJAJAJA QUE ME FIJARIA DE EL NO TIENE NADA AUNQUE AVECES ES BUENO, INTELIGENTE,DESIDIDO, Y SU SONRISA ME HACE VERLO TAN FELIZ CUANDO SONRIE Y ME AHCE REIR CON SUS IDIOTESES…ahhh…bak-toda la cara roja-

Fou…¿estas bien?

Si-muy roja- es solo que, porfavor no digas nada maldito mocoso raro.¿okey?

De acuerdo de acuerdo n___nU

Bueno, creo que debes ir aregrarle esa cita a baka bak- pone una cara deprimida-

Sabes, creo que seria bueno que le dijieras la verdad…-en ese momento a fou se le perdió la pasiencia & la conciencia y patio hasta en los cielos a allen Walker que lo dejo ahora si muy incociente-

¡NUNCA DIRE LA VERDAD MALDITO MOCOSO PRIMERO MUERTA QUE DECIRLE LA VERDAD ANTES QUE ME ENOJE MAS PORFAVOR VETE, TU NO SABES COMO ES ESTO, SOLO ERES UN MOCOSO ASI QUE PORFAVOR VETE!...

Asi que el chico de pelos blancos se va, dejando a fou en sus propios pesamiento sumerfiendose en ellos,

Ahora , sabiendo que tu estas interesada en otra ya no puedo hacer nada, yo crei que ese cuerpo tuyo me iva a pertenecer algún dia pero parece que no será asi, esos labios que tanto e querido probar nunca podre saber su verdadero sabor, aveces desearía ser una huamana completa y no solamente traformarme en unas…

-foco encendido-

¡TENGO UNA IDEA!

**2 parte mañana, L-sama regala algodones de azúcar patrosinador de mis fanfic's**

**Que pasara con fou?**

**Que pasara con la cita?**

**Bak se hara mas baka?**

**Que idea se le ocurrió?**

**Y si allen resivira otro chichon?**

**xDDD**

**LOL!!!**

**Descúbrelo mañana!!!**

_**Akabo los amores imposibles son el lazo mas fuertes de este mundo…bii;yumiiekya**_

_**15/abr./.09 2:10am**_


	2. solo mirame baka bak

**Yo no soy dueña de D Gray Man asi que todo lo que pasa aquí son derechos resevador por mi **

**Tema: fou ama a baka bak (baka bak mi corazón duele)**

**¿Entre un experimento & un humando puede haber amor?...**

**Jusgalo tu…**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_¿desde cuando siento esto?...por que con este baka, yo no puedo sentir yo no naci para sentir fui creada para mantener la calma en este lugar y nada mas, durante años, porque me aferra a un baka que siempre le sale ronchas cuando se sonroja y se pone triste, un baka que cree de todas mis bromas,un baka obsesionado por tomar fotos a escondidas de una mocosa de 16 años y que que su hermano no lo descrubra(eso me encela)un idiota que cada vez me convierto en alguien te crees todo lo que digo y nunca te da cuenta si soy yo, no te das cuenta de nada baka bak, pero es el baka al que yo mas amo en mi corazón programado, al fin y acabo es fácil ocultar este sentmiento pues los ologramas no nacimos para sentir…_

_Al fin y acabo nunca te das cuenta baka bak , mi corazón duele…_

un dia en la orde oscura, en la rama bak,un chico de pelos blancos entra a las puertas en las oficionas de bak, allen Walker estaba hay ya que bak había sitado a allen para hablar de ''negiocios'' (según el xDDD) y fou mira que ellos entran a la oficiona hacia que va a espiarlos…

mientras en la oficiona

hola bak-dijo el chico del ojo maldito-

hola allen, quiero hablar contigo

que paso bak, ¿pasa algo malo?

No no pasa nada solamente..etto…eeeeeee-de repente a bak le salen ronchas , hace escenas de shock & y se tira al suelo-

¿Te ecuentras bien?

Estoy mejor que nunca(cara de muerto)

Entonces que es lo que quieres que hablemos

-bak se pone en forma normal y pone una cara muy seria-allen, esta será la misión mas fuerte que hablas experimentado en toda tu vida-

En toda mi vida

Si, es de riesgo y se necesita hagallas y mucho coraje…y tu eres el elejido…allen…

Si-con ojos brillantes-

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CONSIGEME UNA CITA CON LENALEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-grita fou-

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-allen aorca a bak- ESA ERA LA MiSION MAS PELIGROSA DE MI VIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Si, porfavor suéltame que no puedo respirar-lo suelta, y bak se sacude-si allen , asi que me conseguiras esa cita por las buenas o será por las malas.

Y como le hare

No se ingéniatelas tu sola por que si no haces ese favor creeme se muchas cosas de ti y me e enterado que no quedras que salgan a la luz muajajajajajajajaja-cara diabólica-

Jajajaja no le creo nada haber cuénteme una

Esta bien-se acerca a el y se lo dice a aoido

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!-lagrimas en la cara-okey esta bien hare lo que me pida-

Asi se habla, buen chico…quiero esa cita si se puede esta noche

ESTA NOCHE…ACADO ESTA LOCO ES MUY PRONTO

Entonces no cera muy pronto para contar tu secreto-sale corriendo

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!bak chan regrese-sale corriendo y fou también hace lo mismo y llega a la cafetería donde esta bak,

Bak se sube a una mesa- oigan todos debo contarles algo del chico exorsista europeo de la rama komuri,llamado allen Walker..el…-llega y le tapa la boca- esta bien esta bien esta noche será

Fou se siente muy mal siente que el corazón le brinca a mil por hora, siente que todo el amor que siente hacia su baka bak no ha valido la pena, ella sientio que como si corazón estuviera sufriendo el ataque de 1000 gravos en su pecho, pobre de ella, se sentía mal y no sabia que hacer sus lagrimas derramaba en sus mejillas, luego en la area donde ella siempre se encuentra el chico de pelos blancos, caminaba en esos caminos cuando oyo a alguien llorando sin parar , el se preocupo mucho asi que fue a ver quie era asi que era fou quie lloraba en un carcho de lagrimas que ella misma se haogaba en ella , el chico de pelos blancos quiso calmar la situación lentamente camino pero pareció que fou no le agrado la idea que el brote de habas haiga metido sus narizes en su situación dándole una patada que casi deja incociente, allen no le importo aunque le haiga dejado un chichon en la cabeza,

¿Fou, sucede algo?-pregunto preocupado

No, no me pasa nada-escondiendose la cara-no me pasa asolutamente nada, de todos modos no me pasaría nada si no fuera por ese baka bak si no existiera no estuviera asi lamentándomela, enserio que no estuviera asi

Fou…¿amas a bak?

-se pone roja-NO COMO CREES ESO DE MI-cara de nervios-ENAMORARME DE UN IDIOTA COMO EL JAJAJAJAJA QUE ME FIJARIA DE EL NO TIENE NADA AUNQUE AVECES ES BUENO, INTELIGENTE,DESIDIDO, Y SU SONRISA ME HACE VERLO TAN FELIZ CUANDO SONRIE Y ME AHCE REIR CON SUS IDIOTESES…ahhh…bak-toda la cara roja-

Fou…¿estas bien?

Si-muy roja- es solo que, porfavor no digas nada maldito mocoso raro.¿okey?

De acuerdo de acuerdo n___nU

Bueno, creo que debes ir aregrarle esa cita a baka bak- pone una cara deprimida-

Sabes, creo que seria bueno que le dijieras la verdad…-en ese momento a fou se le perdió la pasiencia & la conciencia y patio hasta en los cielos a allen Walker que lo dejo ahora si muy incociente-

¡NUNCA DIRE LA VERDAD MALDITO MOCOSO PRIMERO MUERTA QUE DECIRLE LA VERDAD ANTES QUE ME ENOJE MAS PORFAVOR VETE, TU NO SABES COMO ES ESTO, SOLO ERES UN MOCOSO ASI QUE PORFAVOR VETE!...

Asi que el chico de pelos blancos se va, dejando a fou en sus propios pesamiento sumerfiendose en ellos,

Ahora , sabiendo que tu estas interesada en otra ya no puedo hacer nada, yo crei que ese cuerpo tuyo me iva a pertenecer algún dia pero parece que no será asi, esos labios que tanto e querido probar nunca podre saber su verdadero sabor, aveces desearía ser una huamana completa y no solamente traformarme en unas…

-foco encendido-

¡TENGO UNA IDEA!

**2 parte mañana, L-sama regala algodones de azúcar patrosinador de mis fanfic's**

**Que pasara con fou?**

**Que pasara con la cita?**

**Bak se hara mas baka?**

**Que idea se le ocurrió?**

**Y si allen resivira otro chichon?**

**xDDD**

**LOL!!!**

**Descúbrelo mañana!!!**

_**Akabo los amores imposibles son el lazo mas fuertes de este mundo…bii;yumiiekya**_

_**15/abr./.09 2:10am**_


	3. baka bak te miento

_**El sig kap de este fanfic espero k no me avienten tomates xDDD i espero k le siga gustando :3**_

**Tema: fou ama a baka bak (baka bak te miento)**

**Te amo es la palabra mas hermosa y sincera que pueda ver en este mundo**

Bak preparaba los siguientes preparativos para la cena, caminaba entre los pasillos cantando felizmente y todo mundo se le quedaba mirando

**Mientras tanto en la rama komui**

AAAAAAAAAAAA ME VEO RIDICULO CON ESTO!!!-se decía lavi muy furioso

De repente aparece komui y se acerca a lavi

Lenalee-chan!!! ¿Aquí estas por que no te has dormido?

Es que no tengo sueño-lavi invitando la voz de lenalee-

¿Entonces quieres que te cante tu canción de cuna?

No no es necesario arigato hermano

Entonces dame un beso y un abrazo bien grande-komuri pone su carita de dulzura solo imagínasela**(xDDD LOL!)y lo abraza**

No hermano no es nesario –lavi se pone muy nervioso-

No digas eso claro que es necesario-komui lo aficcia-

-de repente lavi se mueve debe de poner su mejilla pone sus labios y haciendo que komui bese a lavi-**O___________________________________________________________________O**

LENALEE-CHAN ME BESASTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-komui quería desmayarse-

NO E DIGAS LENALEE POR QUE NO SOY LENALEE-escupiendo-SOY LAVI-se quita la peluca-Y NO ME VUELVAS A BESAR ESO FUE HORRIBLE!!! **xP**

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

**Mientras komuri llora y ruega por su hermana en la rama bak…**

¿Esta todo listo para la cita wong?

Si bak-san

Muy bien no quiero que nadie interrumpa para nada ,¿de acuerdo?

Esta bien bak-san

Mientras tanto allen y lenalee llegaron a la rama asiática

Ya llegamos-dijo allen-

Entonces, que haremos

Yo te dire que haremos-dijo fou con una mirada muy rara y conviertiendo en sus manos en filosas armas-

¿Quien es esta loca?

Es fou , la guardiana de este lugar

Mucho gusto fou, me llamo lenalee

Ya se quien eres

¿enserio?

Si, y te dire una cosa, de aquí no vas a salir viva-con cara de diabólica maniática **O___OU**-

Que te pasa fou, ¿estas molesta?

Es algo que no te importa mocoso, ahora lenalee & allen vivirá mi furia y les aseguro que no saldrán vivos de esta

Aguarda!!!! Fou por que quieres hacernos daño

El amor hace que la gente cometa locuras- de repente fou ataca a los chicos-…

¡¡¡FOU!!!

Que fue eso-dijo bak asustado-

Deja veo que fue bak-san-wong fue hacia donde llegaron esos ruidos y mira nomas a lenalee parada como parecía que esperaba a alguien

Lenalee-san ya llego, pase bak-san lo espera

Esta bien-dijo lenalee-

Caminaron hacia donde se encontraba bak

Bak-san aquí esta lenalee-san

-De repente bak voltea a verla y le sale ronchas en la cara **(como de costumbre)**-lenalee te vez muy bella-tarta murando -

Arigato bak –dijo sonriendo-

¿Qu..i.. sen..tarte?-le acomoda la silla para que se siente-

Me encantaría-se sienta y bak la acomoda y se va a sentar-

Los dejare solos-dice wong y se va-

Bueno..en que estábamos como estas lenalee-le pregunta bak-

Muy bien bak, muy lindos aregros enserio

Deberas lo crees –dijo bak muy ilusionado-

Si enserio –sonriendo-

_baka bak ni sabes la idea de quien soy, esto va ser interesante_

_**gomen nasao si esta historia Salio mas corta es que no me siento de nada bien mañana seguire se supoen que oi iva a kabar de subir pero me siento mal gomen nasai!!!enserio U_U**_

_**L-sama les deja una caja de chokolates para todos :3**_

_**Bye**_

_**Sayonaraaa**_

_**xoxoo**_


	4. te amo baka bak

_**Bueno aki le straigo la sig kap de este fanfic waaaa me siento débil pero iwal debo terminar el fanfic xk el lunes enttro a la eskuela xPPP bueno aki les dejo el sig kap espero k les este gustando cualquier keja o algo angamelo pasar en un rewiew ok?**_

_**Arigato :3**_

**Tema: fou ama a baka bak(te amo baka bak)**

_en el kap anterior…_**fou ataco a allen & lenalee ya que fue traia un plan en ante manos, y komuri beso a lavi xDDD pero accidentalmente haciendo que komui le quede un trauma mas xDDD y que lavi se le revolviera el estomago LOL! Y hay es donde komuri se dio cuenta de que su queridísima hermana lenalee lee escapo a sus narices de el… k pasara en este kap!!!**

**Averígualo…comienza a leer xDDD!!!**

**Mientras tanto en la rama komui**

LAVI AHORA ME VAS A DECIR DONDE ESTA MI QUERIDA LENALEE-llorando en lagrimas-

No puedo decir nada komui-san lo prometí

Muy bien lavi-con risa maléfica- entonces no quedas que revele tu verdadera identidad

De que esta hablando-lavi se pone nervioso-

Ya sabes tu identidad, tu solo lo sabras,lavi o es que así te llamas-con una risa muy pocos amigos-

Komui-san, espere no diga nada, yo le diré todo

Muy bien, antes de que cambie de opinión-komuri pone esa cara muy rara de cuando quiere asesinar a alguien xDDD-

Está bien así va la cosa…allen invito a lenalee a la rama bak para ''una cita'', pero realmente esa cita no era con allen si no con el jefe de la rama , así que allen h iso creer a lenalee que tenia una cita con el cuando realmente era con bak chan chan, asi que lenalee no sabe nada de nada…

-komui se queda paralizado-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MALDITO DE GRACIADO DE ALLEN & BAK CHAN CHAN COMO SE TRAVEN VERME MI CARA A MIS ESPALDAS COMO SE ATREVEN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-komui sale corriendo y saca uno de sus inventos en este caso a komuri III xDDD-

Vamos lavi-llevame a la rama asiática-

Hi-lavi muy asustado-(algo me dice que esto no va salir nada bien)

**Mientras komui estaba listo para exterminar a Walker & a chan chan, en la rama bak…**

-lenalee, dime, has tenido o tienes novio..aaa pero que tonto soy si lenalee tuviera novio no estuviera aquí-golpeándose la cara-

No, no tengo novio-diciendo muy segura-

Y ¿estas..Interesado en alguien?

- se pone nerviosa-aaa que le digo…si si estoy interesada en alguien

-bak se pone nervioso y triste a la vez-de quien –con cara de WFT-

Pues, no puedo decirlo , ya que me daría mucha pena-se pone muy roja-

AAAAAAAAAA ES EL MALDITO DE WALKER VERDAD-con cara de enojado y agitado-

No, no, no el no es, es un mocoso, ¿crees que andaría con él?

Pues, no creo

Entonces, tranquilo

Entonces dime quien es-WFT-

-muy nerviosa-etto…Es alguien, especial, gentil, inteligente, con que siempre peleo y a el no le importa, pero es alguien que siempre creo que a estado a tanto de mi siempre desde que me conoció , tiene una bella sonrisa , una linda gorra negra, hermosos ojos azules, esa cabellera dorada, todo en ti es hermoso bak chan chan-se acerca asía bak y acaricia su mejilla y juega con su pelo-

Bak estaba paralizado no lo podía creer, pero en el sentía que todo lo que ella decía no era de lenalee, sentía que otra persona se lo decía, pero no sabía quién era estaba paralizado, ese momento a él no le importo si fuese ella o no, si no que se sentía bien, un sentimiento nuevo había nacido en él, y no sabía cómo explicarlo, si se podía explicar con palabras o no, el anhelaba un deseo hacia en algún momento…

Bak chan chan…me has hipnotizado con esa bella sonrisa y quisiera pues yo…

Tu…

De repente sus miradas se pierden del uno al otro. si, estaban apunto de darse un beso sincero se acercaban del uno al otro…cuando de pronto

LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! POR QUE ME HACES ESTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

De repente toda esa magia se hecha a perder por culpa de komuri que controlaba a su robot komui III

ESTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-corriendo y gritando wong-

No te muevas bak chan chan-con una mirada asecina-despidete de tu vida, por que se que no tedras otra nueva después de esta-

Etto…eeee. Puedo explicarlo, no es lo que tu crees, le estaba quitando una mugre de sus ojos no es nada de lo que tú piensas komuri-san-con cara de asustado-

SERAS HOMBRE MUERTO MALDITO PREVERTIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-komui corre con su robot detrás de bak –

CORRE!!!-grita lavi-

Entonces bak corría hacia la posible muerte que tenia asegura por salir con lenalee así se llevo toda la rama asiática corriendo por salvar su vida

YAAAA POR FAVOR KOMUI-SAN PIDO PIEDAD-bak llorando-

No habla piedad esta vez, ya te había dicho miles de veces que…TE ALEJARAS DE MI QUERIDA LENALEE!!!

Entonces, bak atraviesa al pasillo donde fou siempre permanece, se para por un momento y se oye unos ruidos de suplica diciendo ''sálvenos'' bak no le tomo mucha importancia ya que el tenia que salvar su vida **xDDD**

Pero de repente apareció komui-DESPIDETE BAK CHAN CHAN, SIENTE LA FURIA DE KOMURI-

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!-bak se agacha y komui rompe un pedazo de pared donde se encontraba lenalee & allen amarrados, komuri ahora se sentía confundido cuando bak voltio hacia ellos el no podía creer que lenalee estuviese hay y el había perjurado de que estaba con el

Pero que, entonces, como , me siento confundido…acaso…TE CAPTURASTES A LENALEE PARA HACER DE TUS COSAS CON ELLA EN UN CUARTO OSCURO!!!-komuri pone una cara de amenaza a llen-

No para nada komui, nos atacaron y nos amararon aquí baka

Que paso-dijieron wong & lavi mientras van hacia allen y lenalee para desamararlos-

Lo que pasa es que aquí esta lenalee & allen atados y dicen que alguien los ataco-dijo bak muy confundido-

Entonces si ella es lenalee, quien es la otra lenalee.

DEBERAS ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA BAK!!!

Se oyo una voz diciendo eso, haciendo que todo mundo voltio y de repente es…

ES LA OTRA LENALEE-gritaron todos

-con cara de enojada-NO SOY LEENALE IDIOTAS, MALDITO KOMURI ARUINASTES TODO Y BAKA BAK NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO TE HAIGAS DADO CUENTO INUTIL!!!-se trasforma-

ES FOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

QUE- O___________________________________________O/(&%$#"/(&%$#"/&%$#-bak se quería desmayar y sentía que quería matarse, haciendo que el pobre se desmaye

Bak, estas bien-dijo wong-

ERES UN MALDITO IDIOTA BAK , PUEDO CREER QUE HAIGAS JUGADO CONMIGO DE ESTA MANERA-fou puso una cara de enojada ,pero parecía que sus ojos querían derramar lagrimas-

DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO FOU, TU CASI ME DAS UN ATAQUE AL CORAZON, TU FUISTE LA QUE ESTABAS JUGANDO CONMIGO DE ESTA MANERA, DE LA MANERA MAS CRUEL, ES LO PEOR QUE HA HECHO EN TODA TU VIDA-dijo bak muy enojado-

COMO QUE ES LO PEOR QUE HECHO EN TODA MI VIDA, SI NO SABES POR LOS MOTIVOS QUE LO HISE.

Esto se pone interesante-dice lavi-

CALLATE IDIOTA-gritaron todos a lavi-

Perdón-dijo lavi muy disculpado-

COMO TE PONES ADECIRME ESTO, TU NO SABES LO QUE E SENTIDO

COMO TE PONES A DECIR ESO SI TU NO TIENES SENTIMIENTOS

Fou se quedo en shock,sintió que su corazón se paralizo, ya que bak le había dicho eso por primera vez en su vida, sintió un dolor que no podía soportar esas palabras tan fuertes que su querido bak chan le haiga dicho

ERES UN INBECIL BAK-le da un golpe –COMO TE PONES A DECVIR ESO QUE NO TENGO SENTIMIENTOS-fou sin darse cuenta derrama lagrimas- TENGO MUCHOS SENTIMIENTOS, SI NO LOS TUVIERA NO DEFENDERIA A ESTA RAMA, NO LLO HAGO POR QUE FUI GREADA PARA ESO , SI NO POR QUE PROTEJO A LOS QUE QUIERO ESPECIALMENTE A TI, LAS RAZONES DE QUE O MOLESTE O TE HAGA SENTIR MISEDABLE ES QUE…BAK.

Fou se acerca a bak, todos no pidian creer lo que estaban viendo ante sus ojos, era algo hermoso, hasta hiso que komuri se le quitara el enojo **xDDD,** bak por un momento sintió ese mismo calor que sintió durante la cena bak se perdia en la mirada de fou, fou deramaba sus lagrimas, bak trato de limpiárselas , fou esta vez no se negó que bak la tocara, fou acarisio su mejilla y volvia a jugetiar con su pelo como hace rato

Bak, la única manera que ise esta estupides es por que me importas y hay algo que tengo guardado desde el dia que te conoci …TE AMO BAKA BAK!!! Mi baka y de nadie mas

En ese momento bak sentía bastantes cosas en su estomago, se quedo sin aliento y sin pensarlo fou habie entregados sus labios a el , un beso calido que parecía real ya que fou no es un humando, si un amor en entre un holograma y un humano…pero de repente

DEJAME FOU-grito bak aventándola al suelo-

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta

COMO PUEDES HACER ESTO SI YO NO TE AMO!!!

Fou no podía creerlo lo que decía, sentía que su corazón ya se había parado, haciendo que fou se pusiera furiosa de tristeza, se sentía frustrada.

COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIRME ESO , DE PERDIDA TEN LA EDUCACION DE DECIRMELO BIEN INBECIL, TU ERES EL QUE NO TIENES SENTIMIENTO –fou se levanta y le da una chachetada muy fuerte y se va sin decir nada y deramando lagrimas en su mejilla.

_Y yo que sentía que tu sentías lo mismo que yo, lo pude ver en tus hermosos ojos azules…_

_**Yo se que no se lo esperaban , pero aguarren falta mas…asi que estén a pendiente por que lo subiré mas arrato o mañana en la mañana**_

_**Kuidense**_

_**L-sama les da un monton de gomitas de panditas xDDD**_

_**Bye**_

_**Sayonaraaa**_

_**Xooo**_

_**Bii;yumiiekyaa!!!***_


	5. baka bak gracias

_**Konnichiwa…komo estan? Espero k bien x3 waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa chikos es el ultmo kap de este fanfic asi k disfrútenlo & bailen los k no les gusto xDDD pero buenoa ki esta i lo hago de una vez x k ia entre a la eskuela xDDD bueno aki esta…**_

**Tema: fou ama a baka bak (Baka bak gracias)**

Después que que fou tuvo ese rechazo tan fuerte ella iva sola llorando, quería estar sola, no podía creer lo que había oído y visto, parecía no ser bak su baka bak , esa persona que tanto amo desde el primer dia que piso la rama asiática , desde que era solo un niño, ahora ese niño la rechazo y de alguna u otra manera tenía que olvidarlo

**Mientras con los demás…**

¿Oye en que estabas pensando bak?-dijo allen algo molesto

-suspiros-Es que no era correcto que haiga hecho eso-dijo bak muy triste

Bueno…POR QUE ME HISISTES ESTO LENALEE!!! –dijo komui muy enojado y llorando a la vez-

Yo no sabía nada-lenalee disculpándose-

Mi pobre corazón esta roto-los berrinches de komui solo imagínaselo **xDDD**-

Ya ya mucho drama por hoy-dijo lavi con una sonrisa-

Y allen-kun-dijo lenalee muy dudosa-

**mientras tanto con fou**

Ella estaba llorando entre rodillas, pero alguien llega a interrumpir ese llanto…era el chico de pelos blancos que se sentó alado de ella sin importar si ella se enojara para acompañarla en ese momento tan triste

Fou, no llores por favor, el ahorita está confundido-dice allen con mucho dolor de solo ver a la pobre de fou destrozada-

Déjame en paz, solo quiero olvidarlo no se que paso hice lo correcto…alo mejor se enojo por lo que hice con ustedes- dijo fou con mucho mas tristeza -

Solo te dire una cosa fou, deja que bak deje despejar su mente-dijo allen con calma-

Que va despejar ese baka-dijo fou con mucho mas tristeza que de la que tenia-

El se arrepentirá créeme algo me lo dice- sonriendo-

Fou voltea allen y de repente sin imaginarlo lo abraza y el no lo rechaza ella lloraba y no lo podía creer ya que ella había sido siempre como una chica muy fuerte para las situaciones como estas, de repente bak entra y fou le agarro mucho coraje que decidió hacer algo que ni ella mismo pensó que iba hacer

FOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE HACES BESANDO A ALLEN –gritando como loco y algo molesto y celoso-

Allen estaba desorientado, fou no sabía que hacía del coraje, y bak quería matarse (**xDDD**)

-deja de besar a allen y lo tira al suelo sin importarle si lo lastimo (**k malvada es muajajaja xDDD**)aaaa, pero que haces aquí déjame en paz ya causaste mucho daño-dijo en tono muy enojada-

Es que quería hablar contigo-dijo bak muy arrepentido-

Es que nada, me dejaste en claro que solo soy un holograma que solo sirve para servir aquí y nada mas-con algunas lagrimas derramando-

Fou…

Nada bak, ahora pasaste la línea de mi limite, ahora puedo decir que eres…UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!!!- y se va muy enojada y con lagrimas derramando otra vez-

Bak se empezó a sentir muy mal de toda la situación tenía que hacer algo, le había destrozado el corazón a la única persona que ha estado con él desde que llego.

Eip-dice allen muy lesionado-puedes levantarme…

**Después de esa noche pues ya sabrán lo que paso…allen se lastimo xDDD , komui creo que castigo muy feo a lavi & allen y lenalee de castigo le servirá mas café de que costumbre jajajaja xDDD pero bueno paso la noche y al día sig. En la rama bak…**

Fou estaba dormida en una cama que se quedo llorando toda la noche…pero ella no sabía de lo que se esperaba cuando despertara, ella despertó son los ojos muy hinchados de tanto llorar, cuando abrió los ojos…vio alado de su cama un ramo de flores muy grandes y muy hermosas ella no lo podía creer en esas ramas venían una notita que ella se le dio mucha curiosidad de abrir, así que agarro la notita que venía la abrió y decía los sig.…

_Fou, fui un idiota como tu lo dices, esta vez tenias razón, por favor perdóname no quise hacerte daño de esta manera la verdad me gusto mucho si nomas que me dio miedo ya que tu sabes , pero te lastime y siento que una parte de mi fue lastimada también la verdad debo admitirlo…me enamore de ti, si no porque haigas usado el cuerpo de lenalee si no es que realmente me has gustado desde mucho tiempo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahorita en esa noche fue la mejor noche de mi vida aunque haiga sido un desastre y lo haiga arruinado todo por favor perdóname soy un baka y lo admito por primera vez por ti te amo fou. Ante: bak chan_

fou no podía creer lo que bak su único baka bak le había escrito y para el colmo alado de la cama estaba alguien tapado y muy apegada a ella y era él había dormido con ella si que si hubiera dado cuenta , dormía como bebe parecía que el también había llorado ya que sus ronchas había aparecido en su cara fou lo despertó a la manera que ella lo despetaria , a golpes (**que romantico vdd xDDD**)

PERO POR QUE ME DESPIERTAS ASI!!!-dijo bak muy enojado-

Es que ya es de dia baka bak-dijo fou bostesando-

De repente bak abraza a fou, ella quería quitarlo pero realmente le gusto, su bak su querido baka bak por fin de tanto dolor y tiempo le esta correspondiendo, fou lloraba sin darse cuenta.

No llores por favor, porque harás que lo haga también, por favor perdóname , si eso no te convence ahber si esto de convence

Sin darse cuenta bak beso a fou, ella no podía creerlo por fin era feliz las flores, el abrazo, las suplicas y el beso era prueba su amor era verdadero y que realmente la amaba era feliz por fin era feliz esta vez se sentía real no se sentía un holograma mas se sentía una persona normal y esa fue la prueba que un holograma y un humano pueden amarse

Separados sus labios al mismo tiempo, estaban muy sonrojados y bak le salieron sus famosas ronchas (**hay esas ronchas xDDD**)

Besas muy bien para ser un baka- dice fou muy apenada-

Enserio-le sale más roncha de lo normal-

Bueno ahora que admitistes que Heras un baka, me has hecho muy feliz…baka bak gracias-se le derrama lagrimas-

-bak se las seca-te amo fou , nunca lo dudes eres mía y yo soy tuyo soy tu baka soy todo tuyo-

Eres mi baka siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás en la vida y en la muerte nunca te vayas de mi te amo baka bak-lagrimas de felicidad con una sonrisa-

Asi me gusta vete sonriendo, eres muy hermosa sonriendo-con voz muy tierna y siguiéndola abrazando-

_Ella es feliz ahora, porfin alfo que nunca pensó que seria su amor porfin fue correspondido y no hay duda de que nadie ni nada los puede separar, ahora ,¿que piensas del amor?…_

_**Ya se termino este fanfic xDDD ojala k les haiga gustado este final es k waaaaaaaaa es noche i poes ojala k me haiga kedado bien *roja* por que le heche muxas ganas x3 bueno dejen sus rewiens ok? Aber k opinan de mi kaka final y mi mi historia x3 ok?**_

_**L-sama les deja bombones de rellenos de chokolate patrosinador de mifanfic xDDD**_

_**Kuidense**_

_**Bye**_

_**Sayonaraaa**_

_**Xoxoo**_

_**Bii;yumiiekya***_


End file.
